


Termite

by Ajdreams111



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Lots of OCs but putting the boys in a situation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajdreams111/pseuds/Ajdreams111
Summary: Putting the boys in a situation before death rises.





	Termite

As a warm breeze blew against my sweat soaked forehead, I tilted my face up to savor it. A small scent in the wind reminded me of how he smelt: body odor, beer, and pie, the possibility of perfume from the last girl he screwed for kicks. I looked towards the two children playing within the salt encrusted fence that was currently being stained by me and the help of my brother and his husband. Their children,The twins, glanced at me, smiling and waving, before running off with the tennis ball, chasing after the black and white splotched border collie. I smiled slightly at them before continuing to smear stain that looked just like a large bucket of piss onto the sides of every fence post. At least it didn't smell like it. My life changed so drastically from when that idiot left my life. I hovered for a moment, sniffing the air at the sign of his honestly horrible body odor before shrugging it off and returning to work, bouncing my head a little and slightly mouthing the words to the classic rock playing on my I pod. Suddenly, the sound of a creaking car door slamming in the culdesac to my right caused me to rigidly turn my head and see the blowing hair and stern looks of Sam and dean whinchester, moving forcefully towards me. Dean cockily grinned at me as I cringed. Rolling my eyes, I smacked the bucket of stain and foam brush onto the forest floor that lay just outside my fence. I saw dean run his finger along the salt that was originally pasted to the wood and nodding all knowingly. "Hey termite.", he nodded, finally looking me in the eye ," extra precaution?" 

Sams POV   
I slammed baby's door forcefully and full of hatred after dean. He nodded his head towards the target and smiled. "Looks the same as always.", he stated matter of factly. I gave him a death glare as I saw her teal blue eyes pierce through mine and deans. As we strolled towards her, she slammed her bucket and foam brush down. I whispered to deans smug grin as we approached. "We shouldn't be doing this. Remember the last time we saw her.", I reprimanded. Dean chuckled ," come on Sammy, where's your sense of adventure. " "it was knocked out of me the last time I went up against her saving your ass.", I replied. "Easy Sammy. It's me she's mad at. Not you." Dean ran his finger along her precautionary salted wooden fence as though he didn't expect something like this to be around her after we left. Then he spoke ," hey termite. Extra precaution?" She let out a small huf and with a dull thud dean was on the ground and T shook her right hand out. She addressed me next. "Sam", she nodded to me with a look I can only describe as unappreciative while dean groaned on the ground, blood beginning to drip slowly from his nose. T turned her head to the ground, looking disappointed. "Forget deodorant dean? Oh come on. I didn't even hit you that hard. Are you that rusty?", she asked amused. I giggled at the sight of him making his excuses. She accused me again and I mock held up my hands in defense. She smiled and suddenly attached herself to me in a familiar but surprisingly tight hug. I rapped my arms around her and she chuckled. "Oh so I'm the bad guy?", dean exclaimed from the ground. "Yeah. You are.", she replied angrily, detaching her arms from my back. He smiled deviously. "What. Can't take it." " I can and will hurt you." He smiled again. "What are you doing here guys.", she asked. I helped dean up before he was promptly kicked in the stomach back down to the floor. "You stay down.", she said. I could tell she had been working for a while, her dirty blonde angle cut pulled lazily into a low ponytail wasn't at all natural for her. She looked to me again and I began explaining the situation to her.   
"Demon blood. You're kidding me right. Come on Sammy!", she responded. " hey. Only I call him Sammy.", chimed the heaping mass on the ground who now propped his head up on his arm. Her knees bent to a squat and she placed her lips nearly on his ear "Tough.", she yelled. His flinched and cupped his ear before she continued. ," why are you guys coming to me. Someone must be pretty desperate." "Lucifers out. I've seen the future and if I didn't find Sammy and keep him from being little luci's prom dress things would've been bad. You were there, scrounging for information by doing your thing.", dean piped in while waving his hands in a ridiculous motion on the last word. "I know lucifers out. Believe me. Even without cas's help anyone could see the devil juice flowing through the earths apocalyptic veins." "You've heard from cas!?", we both yelled in unison. "Yeah dean", she rolled her head towards him ,"he stayed to tell me info instead of leaving like some people." Dean looked down without regret, smiling. She sighed and stated ,"He's inside." 

T's POV   
As I was explaining cas to the boys, Ben and his husband, nova, waltzed up behind me, shirtless and confident, accompanied by the tightest pair of women's workout shorts they could find. The brothers stared at them, a little horrified and a lot confused. I glanced behind me, then shot my head to the left, seeing inside the fence that Jesse was running towards me, shoeless, pantless, and crying. Attempting to usher the hysterical eighteen year old back into the house I gestured wildly behind her, but she continued her march, coming outside the fence and towards us. She shoved aside the boys and came right into my embrace. I began stroking her windblown hair reassuringly and, seeing deans eyes wander to her crop top and panties, I snapped my fingers behind her back and pointed to the sky. He got the message and instead looked to Sam, who was helping him finally get up. I allowed it to slide because of the crying teenager in my arms. "Shhh what happened jes", I whispered to her. She dropped to the ground with me and crawled into my lap. I could barely hear when she cried that her three year relationship just ended because he said he didn't love her, and her fat ugly family could go to hell. My heart sunk to hers and i picked her up bridal style, shoving past the boys, who all followed behind us in a narrow trail. Once inside I set her down in a wooden chair against the kitchen table, not once changing my expression as she held herself. The heat of new blood ran down my open stomach and stained my sports bra. I ran to the medicinal cabinet and grabbed gauze and bacterial lotion. I turned to find Jesses arms tightly wrapped around cas's neck and sitting above his knelt down knees. I stopped a moment before continuing towards them. I pulled her arms away and she was resorted to silent sniffles as she still sat in cas's lap. Nearly yanking her arms away from her stomach to reveal freshly made deep cuts near her showing belly button caused all four men to gawk, wide eyed, and Ben and his husband to hug reassuringly. "Not again", I heard Ben whisper. Blood soaked my waist and cas's shirt now. Her embarrassment showed through her tears as I began to clean the cuts, glancing at Sam and dean. It seemed all they could do was stare. Cas continued holding her out of the way of my work and I smiled at him. After patching her up and holding her again I accused Ben and nova. "you should be able to find the knife in her room. Go get it.", and to the whinchesters," bag of candy, left door above the fridge. Grab it now." All springing into action, dean returned first with the bag. I grabbed it and handed it to Jesse, nodding at cas. He nodded back and carried her down the short staircase to the family room, grabbing her favorite Caset tape and blanket before going. I heard her whisper "thanks", to me as they left. I ran my hand through the lazy stray hairs coming out of my pony tail. Sam and dean stared at me, expecting an explanation. I wasn't about to give them one. All I said before grabbing the drugged whiskey above the fridge was "I can't leave here to help you idgits. I have a life now. This is not how it works. you leave and I never see you again. That was the deal. Right dean." I passed them the whiskey as dean replied with "then why do you still have protection around your house." I glared at them until they passed out, then recruited Ben and nova to carry them upstairs. 

Deans POV   
All I remember is her glare, then waking up in a strange room on a, frankly rather uncomfortable, bed. I looked to my left, still drowsy and flickering in and out of blurriness, I saw Sam lying next to me on the same bed. Old timely wall paper stripped along the walls and bad patchwork didn't do much to make up for it. Then I heard a woman's voice, unlike T's. "Lifes been hard as you can imagine after you leaving my aunt." I looked up slowly and saw the same teenager that threw a fit and gave herself a few good ones before being carried away. She still hadn't bothered to put much clothing on besides the shortest shorts I'd ever seen, which I suppose was better than a thong. Kids these days. I chuckled ,"She's your aunt huh? One hell of a good aunt." I plopped my head back on the pillow and stared at the white ceiling while hearing the girl giggle. "I suppose.", she said soundly. I felt Sam fidget beside me and lift his head to look at her. "I'm Jesse by the way.", she spoke much like a bubbly kid that's always annoying adults at the park,"you're Sam and dean. And these two cuties are jordinel and Chris. Siblings like you." I sat up after getting my fair share of the ceiling and closed my eyes after my head span gracelessly. I slapped sams shoulder and he sat as well. "Jordinel?", Sam spoke ," as in the angel?" I looked to him quickly. "Honestly man who just KNOWS that?" He stared at me and shrugged before turning back to the still giggling girl, her gauze showing in her crop top. We now saw two young children, roughly the age of six, staring at us from the floor. We also noticed the fluffy looking collie lying at our feet. Sam pat between his ears "Shes not an angel if that's what your implying. Just named after one. Ben and nova named her a couple years ago because she's as sweet as cas. They're adopted." Her voice never changed pitch. Sam raised his eye brows as if to say "well alrighty then". My blurry eyes drifted down to the two children still staring at us. Then back to Jesse. "They don't talk much huh? Where's your mom?", I asked, genuinely confused. She flipped her long grey-purple died hair over to the opposite side of her head. "She hates me. I come here as often as I can.", she appeared numb to this fact. "What do you mean.", said Sam next to me, sounding worried. He's such a dad sometimes. "Let's just say if she caught me cutting myself, she would take the knife and cut deeper. Anyway, there are clothes that should fit you in the dresser", she gestured to an old looking wooden dresser to my right," and there's food downstairs. It's the next morning if you're wondering." After saying that, she hopped out of her crisscrossed position on the skinny office chair and took the kids hands, bringing them out of the room giggling as they whispered in her ear. She was fairly short for whom I predicted to be in her teens. I turned my head slowly to Sam who was already getting out of bed for reasons I can't explain, my head still felt like a ton of rocks avalanched over it. I shook it and crashed back down on the bed, hearing a light creak as I fell. I did it again to hear the squeak. Then over and over. "Hey Sammy. If you had sex on this bed, it'd sound like if oprah tried playing trombone." "Youve got issues dean.", Sam replied looking at me like I ate a live cat. I chuckled and We got up and began looking for the clothes in silence. 

We went downstairs shirtless because of the lack of them in the dresser to Jesse sitting close to cas as she hand stitched a large nasty looking cut on his shoulder. He grimaced a little but kept on a brave face as he looked at us. Jesse giggled and motioned somewhere unknown. Jordinel and Chris took a quick photograph of us on one of those limited picture cameras and ran away screaming in delight. We flinched at the flash. "Kids! Get in here and get them shirts now!", yelled one of the men we saw yesterday, who now stood by a frying pan full of skillet ingredients. I could now hear his thick Guatemalan accent, after he didn't speak much yesterday. My eyes trailed back to Jesse as she continued to focus on cas. He looked up at us. "Sam, dean.", he said in his deep grave voice. I chuckled as Chris climbed up his legs from under the table and put Disney stickers on his face. "Well cas, I don't really like pink but I have to say, this is a good look for you.", I stated, trying to hold back a laugh. Chris looked back at us, smiling proudly of his work before cas took two fingers and pressed them to his forehead, sending him into a deep sleep and giving us both horrifying glares. Ben came in to take the limp young boy up to his room to sleep, kissing his forehead. We turned our heads back to cas as he spoke to Jesse," you don't have to do that. I'm an angel. It doesn't effect me. ", he said gravely. "Maybe", she responded," but that doesn't mean you should leave cuts open for jimmy to clean up later." She kissed his cheek as she wiped the cut with alcohol. He winced again. Then she stood him up and walked him over to us. "Not to judge cas but ain't she a little young for you?", I chuckled. "I do not have that sort of relationship with her niece.", he responded unamused, gesturing to T as she walked like a zombie into kitchen. She dried her hair the rest of the way from her morning shower and looked at cas questioningly. He only had on an undershirt from the amateur medical care he received. She proceeded to walk over to him and pull the Disney bandaid from his forehead. Then smiled and hugged him. My attempt to hug her as well ended up with another thud followed by Sam chuckling. I looked at him with my award winning bitch face and stood cautiously. "Dude, you really need to toughen up. ", she reacted to my groans. Then she kissed nova on the cheek and grabbed a piece of uncooked bacon, giggling when a wave of angry Spanish followed her when she went to find jordinel. "You are going to get diseases if you keep doing that girl ill have you know!", he shouted. I let out a small huf as a plate was angrily shoved at me with a nice under the breathe Spanish curse. I smiled at him and said "thanks" before returning to the table to sit. He slammed a plate into Sam followed by a grunt and more under the breath angry Spanish. His mood only seemed to brighten when the man known as Ben strolled into the room, shirtless like the other, and kissed him. I sighed a little. Somehow I was glad that neither of them were with T. "Hey man, you okay?", Sam questioned. I nodded, shaking out of my happy place on Ben and the other guy. As I ate, my mind wandered back to when I flew forward in time. I thought of how the older me referred to her as termite, her old nickname. How she became a pest around then, but her fighting was top notch. How she would sneak into enclosed spaces and hide in rafters or outside windows and would listen in on secret conversations, never getting caught. Not once. How she practically saved me from Sam when he became a meat suit by hiding in a tree until I was down. She made him leave. If I hadn't stopped Sam from saying yes, all of that would happen. "In Detroit where he says yes to lucifer" ran through my mind. Maybe if we had her help, we could stop it. I finished my food quickly and followed Sam to the bedroom, where shirts were graciously thrown at us by T. 

Jesses POV   
A surprise of pain pushed into the healing cuts on my stomach as I brushed against cas in the kitchen. I held them cautiously and looked to aunt T. I wondered why we couldn't use her real name anymore. I don't even know her real name. "Hey nova ", I called across the kitchen from my seat. He glanced back from the stove where he was frying bacon. "Save some bacon for me." He nodded and I shouted to no one in particular ," I'm going on a walk." And walked out the front door, grabbing my pleather jacket on the way out. I put it on as I shuffled out and began walking through the humid and misty morning towards the store. I touched my pocket just to make sure I had money and began sweating under the jacket. I took it off and carefully yet painfully held it over my gauze. I slung the jacket in one arm and used the other to reach into my short jean shorts. I pulled out my phone and checked my messages. 

You are now texting "that idiot ex"  
Ty: baby come on 

Jes: the hell do u want 

Ty: give me another chance. I'm sorry what I said last night. I was wasted and I didn't realize what I was giving up. 

I rolled my eyes. Sure you were sorry. Sorry I left. 

Jes: oh don't give me that. If u spent less time drinking and more time actually acting intelligent I might consider it. 

Ty: anything for you baby

Jes: correction: I'm not and will never be your baby. Get out of my life. 

Ty: just meet me. Well talk it out. Come on! 

Jes: no

Ty: I'll just have to find you then 

Jes: do that and I'll tell cas ur stalking me. 

Ty: what's he gonna do

Jes: whatever he wants to. Leave me alone. 

I heard steps running towards me from behind and I quickly turned my head. "Stay away from me!", I shouted as Tyler ran towards me. I hated how actually gorgeous he was. I began walking quicker, hoping to get to the store that was only a few feet away now. I busted through the door and ran to the back before hearing the familiar bell ring again And someone run in. I crouched behind the display of keychains and pulled out my phone again. 

You are now texting: cas<3

Jes: cas I need help now 

Cas: where are you Jesse?

Jes: the little tourist store at the end of the street. 

Cas: I'll be right there. 

I heard a flutter of wings and saw cas appear crouching before me just as Tyler turned the corner. Cas glanced at him then me and stood. He walked over to Tyler confidently and pressed two fingers to his forehead. I stood as well and walked over once he was asleep. Cas layed him down and searched Tyler's pockets for the cocaine he most likely had. He took it out and put it in the young boys hand before calling the police to report him. Once they arrived and swept Tyler off to jail, I bought the milk and chocolate I came for and allowed cas to sweep me back to the house. 

Ts POV  
I watched as Jesse and cas appeared in the living room and smiled at them. Sam and dean had questioned me all morning about whether or not I had changed my mind. Cas would give me a reason to get away from them. Ben and nova had taken their adopted twins out to a playground for a while. "Cas. Need to talk to you.", I spoke loudly and firmly to allow him a hint that he should follow me or he would get punched. My eyes shot to the boys before hopping down the stairs to the basement. "Cas. Why did they come to me?", I questioned immediately. Cas looked to the stairs then back to me. "They need help. They need to put lucifer back in his cage. Or kill him.", he stated.   
"We can't kill him. There's no way to kill the friggin devil.", I shot back.   
"I know. But they seem determined." "Yeah determined to get themselves killed. What do you think I should do cas?"   
"Help them. They need it."  
"But the kids."   
"They'll have Ben and nova. T you have to. They'll die."   
"Yeah well. Fits the business requirements."  
Suddenly Jesse shot through a pile of junk across the room ,"but the business requirements aren't exactly set in stone for this particular business." We shot glances at her.   
"She's beginning to possess your talent for eavesdropping. ", cas reiterated my thoughts.   
"Yeah that's what I'm afraid will happen.", I mumbled back. I took Jesse and cas back upstairs to find Chris and Jori tackling both boys to the ground with relentless punches and bites. I smiled. "You teach them to do this?", Sam shouted. "My little angels", I responded cheerily. Jesse joined the kids eventually and all held pursuit until I called off the attack, still laughing. "Daddy!", Chris and Jori cried in unison as they ran to hug nova and Ben. They picked up the kids and cas went to help Sam and dean up, nearly having to yank Jesse off in the process. She giggled as he lifted her up without struggle by her arms and plopped her on the couch. Dean glanced at her with a glare and then accused me. Sam only looked over to me, attempting to hold back a chuckle in intimidation of his brother. I smiled. Even if dean did leave me a while ago, he was charming. But then again so was everyone else. I shook the idea from my mind and brought them up to the spare room they slept in. Sitting them down, they looked confused. "What do you want me to do?", I questioned. Cas may be an idgit at some points but he was smart at others. I trusted him if he trusted these boys. "I thought you said we had a deal?", dean said, his grin annoyed me. I promptly erased it from his face as he dropped to the floor. A small cut appeared on his face, trickling blood. I shook out my aching fist and looked to Sam for a better explanation. After he chuckled at dean for a minute, he addressed me and spoke. "There's a possibility if we get the colt, we can kill him. But the demon who has it as far as we know doesn't do many deals." His puppy eyes started showing and dean raised himself from the floor. I half grinned at him. "You gave the colt to a demon? Really guys?", I scolded. They shrugged. I could've killed them both I swear they make me so angry. I sighed ,"so what do you want me to do?" They looked at each other, then back to me. 

Deans POV  
My ribs ached as I raised myself from the floor after telling T what to do. Her eyebrows raised in disbelief and I knew I would have to cover my ears quickly. "Are you kidding me!?!?", she screamed. I heard a faint guademalen accent about from somewhere downstairs ,"tell em honey. Don't be ruled by these posers". I chuckled and looked at her. "Yeah. We're being completely sarcastic.", I shot at her. "Sorry I don't speak that so get serious or ill hit you again.", she warned. I flinched even though it was clearly empty. My ribs still ached from last time. I saw a grin creep up her face and she chuckled under her breath. Sam raised his eyebrows in expectation. "How did you find me?", she asked. I angled my face in surprise. "What?", I asked confusedly. "After you left I basically went underground. So how did you find me again?"   
"Oh. Yeah. We may have followed you one time.", Sam responded. Great Sammy, now we look creepy.   
"We asked around then found you and followed you home. We didn't stalk you. ", I added hastily. The right corner of her mouth turned up. She shook her dead and sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. But if I get killed I swear to god I'm coming back to haunt both your asses. Then I'll hunt Bobbys for good measure. ", she accepted with so much resentment I could almost sniff out her next swing.   
"I'll pass on the message.", I said. She rolled her eyes and all but thundered out of the room. I looked back to Sam," she seemed pleased."  
"Yeah dean. She looked thrilled. And I don't think she used sarcasm with that last comment."  
"Empty threats, my dear Sammy, I can read her from a mile away."  
"Sure dean. Whatever you say." I wink at him and walked out of the room to see Jesse with her ear at the door. I looked down at her. She failed to hold back a squeal as she ran away. I chuckled and heard Sam do the same before going downstairs. 

Cas's POV   
I noticed as "Termite" stormed past me to the refrigerator. I always did think she had a curious nickname. The meaning of it was a mystery to me. Jesse followed her suit of grabbing a soda from the fridge before going down to the small corner store she enjoyed visiting.   
"Be safe", T spoke before I heard the front door thud shut. She gritted her teeth before addressing me," I'm going somewhere. If I'm not back before sundown (it was around noon), keep our family safe." I attempted to read what she was doing but she stopped me. Her arms wrapped around my waist and I returned the gesture. I noticed dean and Sam follow her out the door and heard the impala door creek open and close three times. 

Ts POV   
We shut babys' doors quietly and went through the thick brush. Show time. I nodded to dean and he nodded back. My knife slid gently into its case at my hip. I grabbed the nearest tree branch and climbed it quickly. Nearing the top, I could see a light distantly. I took the walkie talkie from my belt and held it close.   
"I see them. Light around 10,000 feet ahead. He may sense you sooner if he's not to busy.", I spoke through the channel.   
"Well, I'll try to let him finish summoning death before rudely intruding.", deans voice reigned through. I shook my head. My hand instinctively found a good vine hanging in front of me and I swung to the next tree. I climbed higher, the light grew nearer. My eyes went to the next tree and I jumped, swinging on a branch for a moment before pulling myself up, and moving gently around the trunk to jump again. I continued until swinging into a tree right at the edge of a small, circular clearing. In the center stood an onterage of demons, up stood by the devil himself. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find him attractive. I picked up the wt again ,"show time boys. Keep up." I held onto the backside of the trunk and stood on the branch. Deans voice rang through ," not all of us are good on wood termite."   
"Well, now i remember why I don't like you anymore.", I responded. I heard Sammy chuckle the word "harsh" before I found my self with radio silence. On our own now. I stood ground, watching little luci perform the spell. Then I saw the boys, they were directly under the tree I stood on. As I attempted to usher them back to the woods, a bright light retreated my eyes. I forced myself to look towards it and saw a man appear, old and well kept. I spoke in time with lucifer ,"hello death".


End file.
